<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As Long As We Live by NY_shi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700075">As Long As We Live</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NY_shi/pseuds/NY_shi'>NY_shi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Short One Shot, angst on my part, idk I was sad, it's not even whole sentences, sorry but i love them too much</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:47:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NY_shi/pseuds/NY_shi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>i think about kidlaw a lot when i'm sad... also it's gonna be one year since i started shipping them... so i'm extra-sad and the sitcom i'm hooked onto made me cry buckets—what has my life come to?</p><p>Oh my god I hope no one finds this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>As Long As We Live</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I Wouldn't Mind -He Is We</p><p>(probably the first song ever to make me cry)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>every question you ask</p><p>flashing red lights</p><p>across your face</p><p>matches your hair and matches your eyes</p><p>i answer cruelly</p><p>for you it had been too easy</p><p>unforgiving the years you strayed from me</p><p>still you say you miss me</p><p>are you kidding me</p><p>don't fuck with me</p><p>see the way you stare at me</p><p>sit right next to me</p><p>inches away you silently observe me</p><p> </p><p>we used to be</p><p>tossed by the same sea</p><p>we drift to sleep on the same sea</p><p> </p><p>and oh how </p><p>i miss your pale neck at my mercy</p><p>mercy me</p><p>your painted lips and dark flushed cheeks</p><p>i admit</p><p>your warm breath comforts me</p><p> </p><p>let me in</p><p>can i see you once more</p><p>properly</p><p> </p><p>let me hold my breath too long</p><p>your hair still shines as</p><p>brilliantly</p><p>like the sun in the darkness</p><p>you say don't look at me that way so</p><p>i shut my eyes</p><p>there's nothing i would change</p><p>though i wish i could fix your arm</p><p>you idiot you deny it needs to be fixed</p><p> </p><p>really all i am is glad</p><p>to hear your heart beat in my ears</p><p>i'm just happy you're alive</p><p>you whisper don't you cry</p><p>cry me a river</p><p>it's too late to deny</p><p>you wipe these tears of mine with your warmth</p><p>your hands your fingers sear my skin</p><p>pressing against my eyes</p><p>clearly i need you more than i can emphasise</p><p>if all i do is lament this choice of yours and mine</p><p>the desire to sail the seas</p><p>that makes us enemies</p><p>then we would have never met</p><p>i could never choose between you or that</p><p>i hope like this we never met</p><p>now we have something that cannot be</p><p>why can't it be me</p><p>thinking selfishly</p><p>yet knowing we mustn't look back</p><p> </p><p>good fortune passes us by</p><p>we pass each other by</p><p>another way you sail</p><p>by your side is someone not me</p><p>the days pass me by</p><p>i waste away not by your side</p><p>you make no mistake</p><p>the choice at the time was right</p><p>but that's why i hate </p><p>to admit that i hate</p><p>to love you</p><p> </p><p>Law I love you.</p><p> </p><p>You're mine. Do you know that?</p><p> </p><p>if i could forget that before the sunset</p><p>your genuine smile perfect</p><p>your laugh your charming effect</p><p>that would be enough</p><p>your shadow of presence</p><p>would be enough</p><p>don't appear in my sleep</p><p>don't interrupt</p><p> </p><p>Kid I love you...</p><p> </p><p>i claim to love you as well</p><p>how can we hope to end this</p><p>very tragic fairytale</p><p>i won't kill you</p><p>if you ever say you don't need your heart</p><p>i would take it</p><p>keep it</p><p>i would cherish it</p><p>take care of it</p><p>you are unaware how fragile you are</p><p>our bodies are fragile and precious</p><p>but you most of all</p><p> </p><p>you look that way</p><p>who are you</p><p>tempting</p><p> </p><p>you look at me that way</p><p>what are you</p><p>suggesting</p><p> </p><p>even if constantly our hearts would break</p><p>even if i found out too late</p><p>even if this is not our most cruel fate</p><p>tonight we still share a bed</p><p>a kiss</p><p>and just before you fall asleep</p><p> </p><p>Eustass-ya.</p><p> </p><p>i beg you</p><p>stay alive</p><p>stay alive for me</p><p> </p><p>it has been too long since i last saw you</p><p>i have been reading the news</p><p>with hope </p><p>you are still alive </p><p>i hope</p><p> </p><p>Trafalgar, how about you?</p><p> </p><p>don't you dare leave </p><p>don't die on me</p><p>i told you not to go</p><p> </p><p>my bad...</p><p> </p><p>I have to go.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>